


Figures

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Figures

Trying to figure out why I can't do anything right.   
Going out of my mind with my worry all night. 

Every time I think I understand,   
It just seems to slip right out of my hands. 

Can't figure you out at all,   
I just know I'm taking the fall. 

Figuring out what it all means,   
Might be easier if we were just machines.

Machines have no need for feelings like these.  
They just calculate the next move with ease.

Trying to find a road that leads us back,  
Don't know if we can ever get back on track. 

Life is about trying to figure it out,  
But it seems I'm just flailing about.

All this leads back to is trying my best,  
Figuring out later all the rest.

Hoping one day I can truly understand,  
The meaning in life that makes me want to stand.


End file.
